


Service Above And Beyond

by bromfieldhall



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M, Filler, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-27
Updated: 2000-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filler from the time Amanda pulled the mike from her ear and gave it back to Lee until they meet again at the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lee's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: The beginning and the very end of the story uses dialogue from the episode, Service Above and Beyond between that the contents of the story are all of my own making.

SERVICE ABOVE AND BEYOND - FILLER

"You're sounding like a jealous person!" Amanda King accused the obviously angry secret agent, Lee Stetson, who stood in front of her.

Lee couldn't believe his ears. "I am not j…" he began indignantly.

"You have no right to act like a jealous person!" Amanda interrupted in no mood to hear his denial. Her own anger was fast rising with each second and Lee looked at her in astonishment as she suddenly grabbed the bugged brooch from his hand and took the microphone out.

"What are you.." was all he managed to get out before the microphone was shoved back into his hand and Amanda, continuing her tirade said, "Here. Look. You just take this little thing, get it out of my life! Go back in your truck and do whatever you're doing and don't eavesdrop on me!"

Lee looked down at the microphone in his hand in bewilderment and turned away from her in an effort to compose himself. "Now, wait a minute. Just…" he had tried to cut in, but Amanda, having touched up her hair, reattached the now 'debugged' brooch and walked angrily out of the door leaving him on his own.

Not realising that Amanda had gone, Lee turned around and said her name in a last ditch effort to get her attention. He stopped in surprise when he saw a strange woman staring at him with her mouth open and looking extremely worried. Almost immediately, Lee recovered and made up an excuse for him being in the ladies' room. "This isn't the kitchen!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. "I've been duped! I demand to see the chef! Excuse me, please." He then hurriedly brushed passed the astounded woman and out of the room.

As soon as he reached the main restaurant, he saw Amanda. She had just sat down opposite James Delano, the man who she was supposed to be diverting for the evening so that the Agency could check out his house for incriminating information.

Lee's eyes narrowed as he saw Delano reach over and take hold of Amanda's hand then raise it slowly to his lips. Amanda's smile for Delano faltered as she suddenly noticed Lee watching her across the room. Angry eyes clashed as they held each others gaze until Delano said something to Amanda which made her look back at him and smile again.

Lee's jaw tightened in aggravation and he strode rapidly out of the restaurant and over to the stakeout van across the street. He yanked open the door and jumped inside then slammed it behind him.

"Of all the stubborn, frustrating, troublesome women…," he raged to the other agent who had been awaiting his return. "…I have to get stuck with her."

Lee threw the microphone down on the small makeshift table next to the sound equipment and raked his fingers roughly through his hair. "You heard all that I suppose?" he asked his colleague. The agent nodded.

"I mean, all I was trying to do was give her a piece of valuable agenting advice about getting too close to the job, right?" Lee asked looking at his colleague. The other agent quietly nodded his agreement.

"It's one of the first things we're taught, right?" Lee again looked for a response and the agent nodded silently.

"So, tell me, why, after all my friendly words of caution, did she blow up like that and walk off like I'm the one in the wrong here?"

The other agent sighed and got up from his seat to make his way into the front cab of the van in preparation to drive off. As he passed Lee, he patted him consolingly on the shoulder and, unable to keep the grin off of his face any longer, he replied, "Perhaps it's because you sounded like a jealous person, Scarecrow."

Lee glared at the other man and angrily shrugged off his arm. "Very funny, Parkes," he said disdainfully, the other man's laughter grating on his nerves even more. "Just get us out of here."

Parkes started the van and they drove back to Amanda's, 'Victoria Greenwich' house. Once there, Lee went into the lounge and poured himself a drink. He wandered around the room with the glass in his hand, looking at the different pictures and ornaments then finally sat down to wait for Amanda's return.

The wait gave him plenty of time to reflect, not only on his row with Amanda but about his whole treatment of her during this case. With a pang of guilt, he realised that he hadn't been the nicest person to her. Right from the beginning he just couldn't believe that Delano would actually be interested in Amanda. She was 'just' a homemaker after all, not someone who mixed in Delano's circles and certainly not someone to engage the attentions of a notorious playboy.

Delano had proved him wrong however and although it had surprised him, it hadn't surprised his superior, Billy Melrose. As he idly swirled the contents of his glass, Lee thought it strange that both Billy and Delano could easily see what he, although working closely with Amanda, had somehow missed. No not missed, he amended, just ignored. Amanda was, in fact, a very attractive, intelligent and caring woman. Why wouldn't Delano want to see her again? Lee certainly had, for all his outward objections to Billy. There was something about Amanda that intrigued him from the first.

Lee took a sip from his glass and leaned back further into his chair wondering what was going on at the restaurant. No doubt, Delano was continuing to flatter Amanda, trying to win her over. 'Can't she see through the guy for heaven's sake? Hell, I had better lines than that in kindergarten,' he thought to himself derisively and took another sip of his drink.

The picture of Delano kissing Amanda's hand flashed into his mind and he was surprised at the force of anger that accompanied the image. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Amanda's words came back to haunt him, "You're sounding like a jealous person."

The accusation, he realised now, had hit far too close to the mark for his liking. He knew that he hadn't liked the way Delano had come on to Amanda but, he had convinced himself that was only because he didn't want her to get involved with a suspect.

Feelings could get an agent killed quicker than anything else and he didn't want to see her get into any trouble. He was responsible for her and that's all he felt - responsible. Nevertheless, her accusation had startled him and although he had denied it then, a little piece of him now acknowledged that he'd been lying to himself as well as her.

But jealousy meant feelings and feelings meant complications. That wasn't good. Best thing for him was to carry on treating her as just an acquaintance. Don't let the guard fall and be too nice, just keep her at arms length. Indifference. 'That's it,' he thought determindly, 'just be indifferent to her from now on. She's not going to stay around much longer anyway. Once the novelty of being a 'spy' has worn off and she's come into contact with some of the nastier elements in the business, she's going to leave the Agency.' He frowned. 'And me,' he added as an afterthought.

A sudden emptiness filled him and, unwilling to acknowledge it, he stood up to stretch his legs, trying to think of something…anything, else to fill the void. As he took another sip of his drink, he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. He went to the window and pulled back the curtains slightly to look outside. It was Delano's limo.

Lee stood there trying to see what was happening. "Come on, come on," he mumbled out loud. "What's taking you so long?" The thought struck that they were probably kissing. It was the usual way to end a date and it bothered him like hell. "Stupid tinted windows," he moaned, not at all happy that he couldn't see into the car.

The limo door finally opened and Amanda got out. Lee watched as she climbed the steps and paused, turning to look at the limo, then turning back and entering the house. He stepped back from the window and hesitated before going out into the hallway. He heard Mary and Frederick, the two undercover agents, asking for the jewellery back and Amanda's uncertain voice replying as she complied. He walked over to the doorway and stood there unnoticed by her as she handed over the brooch and signed the form that Frederick held out for her.

As he watched her, he couldn't stop a tender smile forming on his face. Mary and Frederick walked away and Lee said the first thing that entered his head as he looked at her lovely, yet lonely figure. "It's way after midnight, Cinderella."

He saw her jump in surprise, then smile and ask what he was doing there. He couldn't help but chuckle at himself as he walked over to her, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave until he knew exactly what had happened between Delano and her that evening. So much for avoiding complications, he'd start being indifferent tomorrow.

The End.


	2. Amanda's Perspective

"You're sounding like a jealous person!" Amanda King accused the obviously angry secret agent, Lee Stetson, who stood in front of her.

"I am not j…" he began indignantly, obviously not believing what he was hearing.

"You have no right to act like a jealous person!" Amanda interrupted in no mood to hear his denial. Her own anger was fast rising with each second and Lee looked at her in astonishment as she suddenly grabbed the bugged brooch from his hand and took the microphone out.

"What are you.." was all he managed to get out before she shoved the microphone back into his hand and continued her tirade, "Here. Look. You just take this little thing, get it out of my life! Go back in your truck and do whatever you're doing and don't eavesdrop on me!"

That said, she turned and touched up her hair then reattached the now 'debugged' brooch to her dress and walked angrily out of the door leaving him on his own.

Upon entering the main restaurant, Amanda stopped and pasted what she hoped passed for a happy smile on her face, which was no mean feat considering her teeth were so tightly gritted together it was a wonder her lips could move at all. She walked back to her table and sat down opposite James Delano, the man who she was supposed to be diverting for the evening so that the Agency could check out his house for incriminating information.

Delano smiled then reached across the table and took hold of her hand. Slowly, he raised it to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back. Amanda watched the gesture with a smile that faltered suddenly when she saw Lee in the background staring at them.

Annoyed that he was still around, Amanda stared angrily back until Delano quietly said, "Your brooch isn't broken then?"

Amanda looked back and Delano and smiled. "No, there was just a little problem with the clasp but I fixed it."

Delano let out a soft sigh and stared at her intently. "You look beautiful tonight, have I already told you that?" He asked with a predatory smile.

"Only about ten times," Amanda replied awkwardly and gently removed her hand from his clasp.

"Only ten? Then, I'm slipping," he joked back, his eyes drifting downwards and noting her withdrawal. "I should have told you at least twenty times by now."

Amanda laughed softly and sat back in her chair. "Shall we order dessert?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Certainly." Delano raised his hand and called over a waiter who supplied them with menu's.

Amanda opened hers and stared blankly at the page as all she could do was play the row with Lee over and over in her mind. 'Insufferable man', she thought angrily to herself. 'How dare he talk to me like that? I can handle myself, I've been married for goodness sake, I think I can tell when a man's sincere. Just because he's not interested in me doesn't mean other men aren't. Of all the conceited, high handed, arrogant…'

"Men!" she said aloud in indignation.

"Is there something wrong, Victoria?" came a voice from the other side of the menu.

Startled, Amanda abruptly lowered the menu and smiled in embarrassment at the man opposite her. She'd been so wrapped up in her internal grousing that she hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud. "No, nothing's wrong," she replied over brightly and looking extremely flustered. "I'm just not sure whether to have the profiteroles or the ice cream."

"I see." Delano looked at her oddly for a second then suggested, "I recommend the profiteroles, they're very good here."

"Thank you, I will."

Delano called the waiter back and ordered for them both. While they waited for their food, Delano took the opportunity to ask Amanda to a party he was giving on the following Saturday evening. "It's just a small gathering for a few friends of mine, only thirty people or so, nothing big," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Amanda succeeded in hiding her surprise well. A 'small' party for thirty people? How the other half lived! "Oh well, I'd love to come but I really don't know if I can, I'll have to check my schedule," she finally hedged.

"Of course," he replied looking a little hurt.

To Amanda's relief, their desserts arrived and she turned her attention to the profiteroles in front of her. Once they'd finished their desserts and their after dinner coffee's, Delano paid for the bill and they walked outside to his limo.

The journey back to Amanda's 'house' was short and filled with an easy silence. The limo pulled up outside and they turned to each other smiling. Delano asked if he could come in for a night-cap but Amanda declined, saying that she had to be up early the next morning. He pressed her again to attend his party but Amanda's answer was a vague as before. Not at all disheartened, he gave Amanda his card and told her the time to be there, then he leant forward and slowly kissed her.

Amanda was surprised by the kiss and could only smile shyly back at him before bidding him goodnight and leaving the limo. Halfway up the steps to her front door, she stopped and turned around to look at Delano one more time. He blew her a kiss out of the window and she smiled again before turning back and making her way up the rest of the stairs to the door and letting herself in.

Before she even had time to think, Frederick and Mary appeared and asked for all her jewellery back. She hastily complied and signed the receipt that Frederick held out for her. Assignment completed, they walked off and Amanda was left by herself in the hallway.

Feeling lost and incredibly alone, Amanda wished fervently that Lee was there to talk to. She knew that their row had been bad but, she'd still held out some small hope that he'd be there when she returned, even if it was to tell her off!

Knowing that it was late, she decided to head upstairs and get changed so that she could go back to her home. 'Time to turn back into a pumpkin, Amanda,' she thought to herself wistfully - she had enjoyed being Victoria Greenwich for a little while.

"It's way after midnight, Cinderella," came a soft voice out of the dimly lit hallway.

Startled, she looked up and saw Lee standing casually in the doorway to the lounge holding a glass of drink.

'And here's Prince Charming waiting up for me,' she added half-jokingly to herself. She smiled at him and felt suddenly brighter. It was nice to know some wishes did dome true.

THE END


End file.
